seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 6
Aetas and Cyrus sailed through a tunnel of Cyrus' memories. He saw his birth, his fights, his failures, every event that ever happened in his life. "Where are we?" Cyrus turned back to Aetas. "We're in the memory zone. A timeline specific to you." Aetas kept sailing until they reached a large black door. "Here we are... This is what you call your greatest failure." Cyrus looked down. "I'm not sure if I can go through this." "You came this far. There's no turning back. Think about his you would make Valery feel if you had this chance and blew it. How could you live with yourself?" Aetas stared at Cyrus until he nodded and they preceded. "Good boy, now I'm sure Otto would be glad to see you." - Quinn, feels his hand moving, and he smirk. Two figure approach him. The both of them look practically ancient. Quinn, looks at the two, and laughs. "Chrono and Aetas. Here to stop?" "No, here to watch. The chances of you suceeding aren't that great." "But I occasionally do!" "Indeed." "Still... Time is weird! I bet in some different time reality, I'm already free, killing you." "In another, I'm killing you." "In another, Aetas betrays you, to serve me." "In another, betraying the both of us." "Time. It's just a bunch of slammed together lines, making A go to 78, or 1, 2, and then Yellow. Remember when I tried to understand time? My skin melted! Fun times." The old Aetas scratched his head. "You two old farts just confused me." Chrono looked over to Aetas. "You're old too jackass." - Kent walked around until darkness came over his eyes. "AHH!! I'm going blind!!" A young woman laughed. "Really Father?" "Father? I don't have any kids. Except Masamune and Madoka but they haven't been born yet..... MADOKA?!!!" "Maybe..." "Move your hands I wanna see my little girl!" Kent turned around to a young woman with black hair and golden eyes. "My baby girl! Wait... How'd you get here?" "Uhh... Well it all started a few minutes ago. I walked into my room and now I'm here." "Seems legit." Kent nodded. "This time travel thing is all kinds of messed up." "Tell me." Masaume, came forward, and moved his arms around. "Okay, I'll explain. Quinn..." The two disappeard. They came back, but Masamune was holding off a squid, and Madoka was in a nurses outfit. "Okay, dad, listen! Quinn is messing up time!" "I know that!" "No, I mean REALLY BAD!" "How bad?" "On a scale of 1 to 10? Sesame seed." "That's not a number." "From the current timeline, it is." "What kinda number is that?!" Masamune put his hands on Kent's shoulders. "Father, please we have to stop Quinn as soon as possible. My crew are all babies! Literally babies! Well except Madoka here. But that's besides the point." Kent patted Masamune and Madoka on their heads. "Trust me, we got this. And I want you two to help me do it." "We kind of can't. We have our own problems." "What could be so bad?" "Well... THE MOON IS A GIANT WORM THAT IS ON FIRE!" "... What?" "We have no idea what's going on! We're just trying to punch it till it go's away. The Newgate Way." Kent gave Masamune a thumbs up. "That's my boy!!" He gave them both a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you two.. Now go kick that worms slimy butt!!" Madoka hugged her father back. "We'll miss you too.. Be safe." "I'll be safe.. And Madoka.... Please change when you get back." "Better then my last outfit." "Which was?" "Go go dancer. LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG story." Kent fell over holding his heart. "Oh god... Im sons call Faust!! FAUST!!" Masamune pushed on his sister. "Let's go Madoka, we can't have him learn about that gypsy thing." Kent looked over to Masamune. "What?! Gypsy?!!" They jumped in the portal, and Kent looked weirded out by the whole thing. - "So... Here's the plan. I'm going to kill my 'successor' first." Chrono, created a portal, and looked to the others. "Let's go! Chop chop, time to kill!" "Why should we?" Hades asked yawning. "It's really your problem." "Well let's say this. If I were to fail in killing him, he'd come back and kill you all... Then again maybe I should fail." Artemis started laughing. "You're not that good a liar brother. He's stronger than you isn't he?" ".......let's just go murder this bastard!!" Roachy, stopped, and got in front of the portal. "Guys! This is wrong! Murder isn't the answer." Chrono kicked Roachy threw. "We need a distraction for him to aim at. That means you." Kira reached into the portal. "Roachy!" Everyone looked to Chrono and he shrugged. "What? He was expendable." - Aetas and Cyrus walked along a white sand beach, Cyrus looked around with tears in his eyes. "This is the place..." He said weakly. Aetas rolled his eyes. "You're on your own. I'll be around if you need me.. I just need to take care of some business." Aetas looked back at nothing. "Go save your friend." Cyrus bowed and ran off towards a large city. "Thank you, I'll never forget your kindness. OTTO!!!" He called. Aetas turned to the bushes. "You can come out." He walked over to the shaking. "If there's anything I hate it's Roa-....." He looked down to Roachy. "Roaches...." "Hi!" "What the..." "KIRA KICK!" Kira kicked Aetas in the 'man place'. Aetas hunched over, and heard a voice. "GANG UP ON HIM!" The seven rushed him, beating him up and stomping on him. - Aetas, with sea stone cuffs, had his entire face bloodied and swolen. "Chrono... Low Blow... Literally." "Hey, I needed Kira. When I said that, I meant illusions." Kira looked bashful, and looked away. "Well... I just assumed you needed a... Feminine touch." Aetas growled. "I DIDNT NEED IT IN MY NUTS!" Crai patted his head. "You're quite the vulgar one. So what're you trying to say? You didn't appreciate being touched by a woman?" "Crai... The Soul Stealer, known for robbing the soul outta a future problem. Future bird of lazystien. And one of the biggest bitches I've met in my life." Hades grabbed Aetas' head. "What was that?" He growled as skeletons started to crawl from the ground. "I'll murder you and use you as my puppet!!" "Hades. In the history books it says that you'll die of.... Man troubles." He laughed. "Someone tape this bastards mouth shut!!" "Why would you do that? I have valuable information on your little problem Quinn... My question to you... Are you sure you can trust me?" Everyone turned to Chrono. "As much as I hate you and I wish that Shelly would give you that feminine touch.... I'm curious." Chrono exhaled. "But from our past, I cannot trust you." "Come on, you can trust me! When have I ever betrayed you?" "... I can't remember a time when you didn't betray me." "Well, I promise this time, it's serious." "How serious?" "On a scale of 1 to 10? Sesame seed." "Shit, that bad?" "That bad. One dimension is full of walking talking Amoebas, that eat your face. Just your face. Right now, a baby is crawling around without its face. I saw it. It's really creepy!" Artemis groaned. "Chrono, I'm gonna need you to take me to whoever created that as a way of measuring things so I can murder them." Chrono turned to Artemis and pushed her away. "This doesn't concern a non time lord." "Well fuck you too!" Artemis yelled. Aetas stood up and jumped, bring his hands in front of him. "So about the problem. Quinn is too much even for your little entourage. So I decided to take things into my own hands. I'm reviving certain beings from certain times.. Which is why I'm here. If I disrupt the Time Flow, it'll take a lot longer for Quinn to regain his full power. To be honest I'm not surprised you haven't figured this out." "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Chrono growled. "I'm saying you're an idiot." "No... I mean about the time flow." "Yeah. One or two time lines." "Billions of people." "Casulties of war. Shame, but necessary." "No, your just extending the time limit by a few dozen seconds." "Those dozen seconds could save us." "You know what? I don't need you." "Oh! NOW YOU GAIN A CONSCIENCE! YOU, EMPEROR OF TIME?! YOU HYPOCRITE!" "You're right. I am." "Chrono... I'm sure that you'll fail without me. Those deaths each serve a purpose. So what if billions die. If it's in the name of a great future." Chrono turned to Aetas. "You're only doing this so you would exist in your own time. These series of events cause your birth, your existence. You have no other reason than to live." "So will hundred of trillions of people. Either .0001% of the population of the entire population of the multiverse dies, or all of them." "If you think so... Then you aren't worthy." "I'm not worthy huh? At least I'm trying. You set up your little suicide squad to fail. Each and every one of them will die. And you know it too. Oh wait, that's right, payout can't see into the future anymore can you? You can barely travel back to your own time from here can you?" Chrono gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed bright red. "Shut up.... Just shut the hell up!!!" "Face it! Everyone is going to die because you're too much of a coward." "Shut it." Shelly kicks Aetas in the face, surprising everyone. "Look, Chrono is a dick. Don't make the mistake that we don't know that. But compared to you, he's a saint. I prefer not killing a lot of people, then dying. If I have to sacrifice myself, then I will. I can't say the same for all of us, but I will, and I know even Chrono will do so." Aetas stood up and spat out blood. "Fine then, die for all I care. You're all just pawns in this game anyway." Aetas looked around at everyone scowling back at him. "What? Am I really that bad compared to him?" Chrono walked up to Aetas. "There's a common trend among the Time Lords... We become heartless asses." "Because we have to. We see our friends and families death way before they do. We know every grueling detail about their lives, our life. We decide who gets to live and who gets to die. But then again only Quinn and I are true time lords, you just stumbled upon the power. You were never meant to be." "Actually, I bet QUINN is better then you. He at least has friends he wants to protect." "Yeah, destroying all of time to protect them. Nice guy." "At least he has something to protect. I can't believe I'm saying this but it finally applies. If you can live your entire life without something important to fight for, you dont deserve to live at all." Aetas laughed under his breath. "I can't believe it. The cold hearted emperor of time... Has finally lost his touch... Oh, and by the way. Thank you for your time, Cyrus should be coming back in 3...2...1." Cyrus erupted from the bushes pulling along a wounded Otto. "Can you go one mission without getting this fucked up?" "I'm sorry it's just how I roll." Otto replied with a laugh. Cyrus looked at Aetas captured by Chrono. "Chrono... Hades... Artemis... Crai...." Roachy raised his hand. "And a lesbian couple with a roach." "Speaking of that..." Shelly kicks Cyrus in the nuts. - Both Cyrus and Otto are tied up, beaten. Crai looks to Shelly. "Was that needed?" "I panicked. Besides, you helped kick him." Crai nodded. "True." Hades and Chrono held onto your privates, writhing in pain. "You two went a little too far in the kicking." Hades stammered. Cyrus rolled his head around. "Was that really necessary?" He looked over to Otto who had a large grin on his face. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this." "Hey you have your fetishes, and I have mine.. This just so happens to be one of them." "Dammit Otto." "Hey, it's good. So, you said Lesbian couple..." He looks to Crai, and Artemis, and grins. "Man, I told them, but they didn't belive me. Crai and Artemis." Artemis, gags, and Crai grabs Hades. "No, me and Hades are sleeping together. It's the girl who kicked you and the other one." Kira waved, and Shelly put her arm around Kira, and kisses her cheeck. Otto has a pervy grin on his face. "Nice." Cyrus groaned. "Dammit Otto." Cyrus looked over to Aetas. "So what're you in for?" Aetas nodded. "Giving extra time. You?" "No idea... Yeah why am I tied up?" Shelly just shrugged. "I thought you two were Buddys with each other. Didn't want you saving this asshole." "Asshole? This guy helped me save my friend." Cyrus stood up. "He can't be that bad." Otto looked up to Cyrus. "Save me? That's right you were supposed to be on the other side of the island. How did you get to me? Let alone know where I was." "Otto... I'm from the future.. And in my time... You died." - Lancelot and Drew were on the training room, sparing, until Lancelot knocked the wooden sword out of Drew's hands. She smiled. "I win again Captain Drew." Drew sighed. "Maybe in a sword fight, but I'd still beat you in hand to hand combat." As he finished his sentence he was flipped onto his back. "That wasn't fair." "Well, I can't be losing my..." Brog, sweep kicks her, causing her to drop. "Look at that, I just defeated the legendary and undefeated Lancelot." Lancelot wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him on his back. "And I won again." Drew looked over to Brog. "Don't say a word." Brog growled. Drew laughed. "It's fine, I was flipped too. Besides its good for her." Drew looked up to Lancelot who was talking and laughing with Selena. "They grow up so fast.." "Dont you dare start crying." "I can't help it. It's like she's my little sister. I'm just so proud of her!" "Like all younger siblings, you have to remind them." Brog was behind Lancelot, and suplexed her. "I learned that from Miguel." "You are such a cheater!!" Lancelot shouted, struggling to get free. "You better be happy I'm above low blows." Drew rolled to his feet. "Oh well, better luck next time Lancelot." "Sir I don't mean to be mean... But he beat you too." "True, but for me it didn't matter. I was never undefeated." "I refuse to let my record go!!" Brog, threw her up in the air, and kicked her into a wall. "When you let that Arroagance go, then you can go." "NEVER!" "Fine then. First person you see, you defeat." Lancelot gets up, and notices Kazakh. Kazakh is reading some files, and is drinking milk. Drew shook his head. Lancelot stood up. "I have a few things to say.. One! Where the hell he come from? And two, he's a monster not a person." Kazakh looked up from the files. "That hurt my feelings." He sipped his milk. "Why doesn everyone want to fight me?" Lancelot looked around. "Technically everyone in this room is a monster of their own." Drew patted Lancelot on her head. "Lancelot... Just let it go." "Sir.... I will drown you." "So mean!" Lancelot pointed her axe at Kazakh. "However, I have to do so! Let's battle!" Kazakh looks scared, and hides behinds his files. "No!" "Why not?!" "Cause it's scary!" "How the hell are you a marine?" "I want to help... But I'm scared of violence." "You can help me by saying I win." "But... That's lying!" "So what?! Fight me, or not!" "O...Okay..." Kazakh gets up, and one marine notice it. "Holy crap... ADMIRAL TWILIGHT IS READY TO FIGHT!" "Admiral?!" Lancelot took a deep breath then turned to Brog. "You are hell bent of ruining my record aren't you." Drew walked up to Kazakh. "Forgive my student she doesn't know what she's doing. She's still a little loopy from the medicine she was given. If you would like, I would take her place." Drew flashed a smile before winking at Lancelot. "Sir, you can't do that!" "Of course I can. Now you sit down and try to relax. That's an order." Drew glared at Lancelot and she sat down. "That's better." Kazakh, sighs a little. "Okay." He grabs his two guns, and sets them down. He takes some gloves, and puts them on. "Please... Can someone get the doctors? I want him to survive." Drew exhaled and relaxed and mumbled under his breath. "I'll try to entertain you." He crouched down in a relaxed stance and awaited Kazakh's first move. "Don't hold back, I hate it when my opponent does." "Okay. When I fight, I hate holding back. I want it to end as fast as I can." "That's good! Lets start!" "I'm sorry." Kazakh is suddenly behind Drew, and Drew spits up blood. He falls down, and is eyes blank out. Kazakh, walks away, fixing his coat. "Sorry." Lancelot rushed to Drew's side. "Sir! Are you alright? Come on. Say something!" Drew looked up to Lancelot. "Hey Lance. How're you today?" He started to stand up and leaned against the wall. "Kazakh. You're next on my list." Lancelot sat Drew down. "You told me to sit down, now it's your turn. Sit." "But I can stand. See, I'm standing." "You aren't." "Oh... Shit." Kazakh walks walks away, and Drew yells out. "Hey... Tell me one thing! What are you, compared to the other admirals?" Kazakh turns around, rubbing the back of his head. "Among them? The weakest. In fact, in terms of physical combat, even some 5 stars can take me." Drew started to smile. "Then you're definitely first." Drew stood up and walked over to Kazakh. "I appreciate you showing me what you could do." He held out his hand. Kazakh stared at him and chuckled before shaking his hand. "You remind me of a great man. He never took defeat with his head down, but with a smile." Drew turned to Brog. "Don't think I forgot about you. I may not be able to win as I am, but trust me. I'll get there soon." "Maybe. But for now, you listen to what I say. We're here for one man." "Who?" "Joku." "Roku?" "Joku." "Okay, I think I remember him... What'd he do?" "Wipe out all the marine presence in the West Blue. All by himself." Drew tried not to smile. "Sounds like he's a joke ku." Lancelot face palmed. "Dammit Drew. That joke sucked." "But in all seriousness we should probably stop him now." Drew looked down at his hand. "Maybe I can finally see how far I've come." Lancelot wrapped her arm around Drew and pulled him down to her height. "What is this for?" "Sorry captain, but you're too messed up to go. You'll have to sit this one out." "What?! But I'm the captain!" "Co-captain. Evelyn is on your level she'll suffice.... But things will be brutal... And then there's her treatment of us." "That's why I don't want her commanding you." "I'll be good enough." Evelyn walked into the room, chewing on a Popsicle stick. "Old man gave it to me. And besides, I'm sure we'll finish twice as fast without you." Evelyn walked up to Drew and stuck a Popsicle in his mouth before sitting him down. "Now get some rest so you can be useful." Drew laughed. "You actually care for my well being. That's cute, the Ice Queen worried for me." "Ice Witch." "Ice Queen." "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about my name!" "Then take a seat. I'll get some coffee ready." Drew tries to walk, but falls down. "Not... A word..." - Zocato, carrying Taka and Ness, heard footsteps. He turned around, and saw a man even larger then him. The man smiled, to be eye level with Zocato. "Who are you?!" "Hello, I'm Joku." "Well Joku, right now, I need to gain slaves. You look pretty strong... Want to be mine?" "Sorry, but I'm not a fan." "Well then, NIGHTMARE!" - Ness, gean to wake up, and looked up. Joku, was crushing Zocato's skull, that was covered in blood and tears. Joku dropped the man, and stomped on him. "How annoying, not even a proper fight. Oh, hello my name is Joku!" Ness' eyes switch between the crushed skull and Joku's eyes. "Should I be thanking you or running for my life?" "I'd prefer a thank you. But either way it's the right choice." "Well.. Thank you for killing the pig bear demon knight guy I summoned with my candy ritual. I'd give you a lolipop but I ate them all." Ness slumped Taka over his shoulder. "Well it was nice meeting you but...... I gotta go!!" Ness tried to run but Joku held onto his collar. "You're not gonna throw me in a barrel of honey are you?" "Why would I do that?" "I hate honey...mustard." "I have a question... Are you a marine?" "No." "Good. You can leave now." Ness carries Taka away, and stops, turning around. "Hey, want to meet my captain?" "... Why not." - Kent and Hiroka sat on the beach watching the non devil fruit users enjoy the sea water. Kent turned to her. "You know you can swim right?" "Didn't bring a bathing suit. Besides, I'm a little pale." She reclined and laid in the sun. "Why don't you use your-" "Kent I'm not gonna do that." "You didn't even let me finish!" "I won't." Zozo, and Christie are both in their swim suits, feeding each other grapes. Kent, watching them, was rather surprised. "Seems like romance is in the air. Hey Hiroka..." "No." "Dang it." Zero, watches Tack and Jakk building sandcastles, and notices Airi and Rhea both tanning. He grabs Tack and Jakk, and looks straight at the two. "I am sickened. Not perving on those two hot babes." "What?" Zero looked at them both. "Rhea's practically half naked all the time, and Airi has the biggest bust of the crew. I'd be a fool to pass this up." Georgiana cracked her knuckles, her eyes flashed red as she stared at Zero. "You wanna say that again pervert?" "You see right now I have a few choices. A. Run for my life, B. Apologize, C. Play the family card, or D. Die fighting. Which one do you think I'm gonna pick?" "I would hope B, but it's A." Zero nodded and ran off. "I'm not going back to hell!!" Zeros runs away, and both Tack and Jakk go back to making sand castles. Jakk stands up, confused by Zero. "Why did Two want us to see naked women?" "I think because of sex." "Sex? Is it fun?" "No, not really. But I can see why people like it." Georgina, stopped and turned around. "What did you say?" "I said sex wasn't that fun." "How do you know that?" "I had it. Twice. Kind of weird the both times." Georgiana just pointed in Zero's direction. "I'm not gonna ask, I'm gust gonna catch that perv." - Gale, Vincent, Sinbad, Hyperion, and Vance sat on the marine ship looking out at everyone having fun, while eating Popsicles and downing bottles of liquor. Sinbad kept looking into his drink. "Seriously, I can't get drunk off of this. What is it?" "Juice. We banned alchohal on boats about 32 years ago, when Polaris set the boat on fire. The ass." Sinbad groaned. "Whoever this Polaris is... I'm gonna kick his ass." He leaned over the railing and whined. "I'm tryna get drunk.... Wait! I know someone with booze!!" He jumped off the ship and ran to the Attack Pirates ship. Hyperion and Gale exchanged looks. "Fantasia." They said in unison. - Fantasias, drinking scotch, laughed with Rangton. "So then the boxer straddled you?" "Hey, I was in a tight situation. What adventures aren't documented in the Gear pirates?" Fantasia shrugged. "How would I know? We haven't had them yet." Sinbad kicked the door down. "Can I drink with you guys?" Rangton and Fantasia stared at him before pouring him a glass. "Ahh, drinking buddies. Where would I be without you guys?" Fantasia knocked back a bottle and laughed. "You'd be passed out in a strip club with boxers straddling you." Rangton laughed. Sinbad chuckled. "I must've missed one helluva story!" "Well, it involves these bounty hunters called the BlackList Bounty Hunters..." - A ship, sails to the island, and Lonnie barks. "Come one! Move it! We have to ge the Attack pirates! By God... We'll have our revenge." - "But I'm sure we'll NEVER meet them again." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc